Labyrinth II
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Sara goes back to the labyrinth and hears rumors of the Goblin King's death...is it true? And why does she feel so upset at the thought of never seeing him again? Look! It's Chap. 11! R
1. Regrets

**The Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything legally binding that could cause me to be in legal trouble. All rights reserved to the creater of the labyrinth movie...basically, don't own swuat!

_Regrets…_

It had been a 6 months after Sarah's adventure in the labyrinth. That was where she had met her three best friends in the universe, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. They had all helped her get to the center of the labyrinth and rescue her little brother Toby, but yet….

She could never get his face out of her mind. She had defeated him but still she had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she remembered seeing him for the first time when he had taken her baby brother. During her journey to the middle of the labyrinth, when she was in that dream with him and all the ballroom dancers. She danced with him, never taking her eyes off of his, and deep inside his eyes, Sarah could have sworn she saw Love in them. But that was ridiculous, the Goblin King, showing emotion like that towards little old her?

Sarah was sitting on a chair, looking into her mirror as she brushed her long dark brown hair. "Oh…if only I could go back…." She said quietly to herself. "Go back where?" A rough voice said from behind her, "Hoggle!" Sarah said in surprise as she saw her dear friend in the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her as he said, "Should you need us….we'll be here. So here I am. So, answer my question. Go back where?"

Sarah blushed slightly, then with a sigh she said, "The labyrinth…I miss you all so much…and no body even cares about me here…but I don't know how I can go back…" she started to feel like crying talking about going back when she knew that she most likely couldn't.

"Hmmmm." Said Hoggle as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Jareth hasn't been tormenting anyone lately, ever since you left that is, so It most likely will be safe…so why not? When can you come?" He asked.

Sarah looked at him blankly at first. "Um, Hoggle, how do you expect me to go back?"

Hoggle smiled, "Right through your mirror! Now come on we haven't got all day!" He reached out into the mirror and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her into the labyrinth. She smiled happily as she looked around at the place,

"Oh Hoggle, I'm so happy to be back!" She said hugging her friend.

"Me too. But now, we got to go find the others so they can see you." He said as he led her towards an old tree. He took out a pair of keys and put them into a small hole in the tree, and turning them. Suddenly their was an open door in front of the two, "Come on! Everyone's waiting!" He said as he ushered his friend into the tree to greet the other friends she had made last time she had been there. Sara followed the endless path, wondering when they would ever get there when her eyes spotted firelight. "That's them." Hoggle announced as they came to the end of the path.

"My lady!" Cried out the little fox like creature know as Sir Didymus. "You've returned!" Sara hugged him and smiled at her other quieter friend, Ludo.

"Hello Ludo! It's good to see you!" Sara said as she gave him a hug too. "Sara, friend!" He bellowed as he gave her a giant bear hug.

"Knock it off Ludo, you're killing her!" Hoggle demanded as the big monster let go of Sara.

"Sorry." Ludo said as he watched Sara catch her breath.

"It's alright…So how has everything been?" She asked no one in particular.

"Oh it's been peaceful, no goblins have been running about and Everyone thinks Jareth is dead!" Reported Didymus. Sara looked shock at this news, "What?" She asked, not believing what she had been told.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just over-exaggerating!" Laughed Hoggle as he put his hand over the foxes mouth to keep him from protesting. "I'm sure he's just fine. Now how about some food?" Hoggle asked, trying desprately to change the subject.

"Word has it that he's died of a broken heart!" Piped in Didymus.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Yelled Hoggle taking a stick from the fire and lighting Didymus's tail aflame. Sara watched with no amusement as the Fox ran around madly trying to extinguish the fire that was rapidly working it's way up his body. The others laughed as he blindingly ran into a tree, falling on his back and finally stifling the flame.

"Sara, just don't worry about him, I mean, so what if he is dead? Does it really matter?" Hoggle asked, turning his attention back on the girl.

"I guess not." She said in a quiet voice as her eyes watched Didymus get up from the ground and walk over to the other, tail looking like a burnt bush and smelling like burnt plastic. "In the morning, I want to go to his castle." Sara announced, heart set on seeing for herself if he really was dead and gone.

The other looked at her with surprise, but nodded their heads in agreement. They would follow Sara anywhere, even if their own safety would be at risk…


	2. Where he's been

**The Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding or whatever might get me in legal trouble. All rights reserved to whoever made the labyrinth movie...basically, I don't own swuat!

_Where he's been..._

It had been 6 months. 6 months of heartbreak, and depression. The Goblin King had fallen in love...with a mortal at that...but the mortal did not love him back. Isn't that what always happened though? Someone might fall in love with another, but the other has no feelings what so ever for the one in love. The Goblin King had sworn that he saw love in the young girl's eyes as they danced with one another in her dream...If only he could go back there...holding her light, soft body close to his. But no. That could not and would not happen, so he would stay alone forever.

"King of Goblins, you look so sad, would you honor me with a dance?" A dark witch asked him, bending down so her breasts would be easy to notice. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I've told you once, I've told you twice. Leave me be old hag, or suffer my wrath!" He pushed her far away from him angrily. That damnable woman would just never leave him alone! She was becoming quite a pain in the ass to the sad and angry King of all Goblins.

Jared could have any woman he wanted, except Sarah!...Why did she not love him? He would have given her everything she ever wanted if she would have just loved him in return. Another creature came up to him, this time a Drow. She had long silver hair and dark coal eyes. "Oh goblin king, goblin king, where ever you may be, take this hand of mine and come dance with me." She spoke, voice as lovely as bells. He looked up at her and thought about it for a moment. Sara was a lost cause now, maybe a dance with a beautiful woman would cheer him up. He got off of his bar stool, and took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

The music began to play a soft melody as he put one hand around her waist and began to glide across the dance floor. She really could dance, this Drow. She seemed just in tune with his every move. "What's your name?" He asked, mood starting to turn around.

"It's Rasa, but you already knew that." She said, giving a soft smile. "We've danced together before." The goblin king looked at her with confusion. Danced with her before? No he hadn't. The female looked at him and laughed softly, "Maybe this will bring back the memory…" She whispered into his ear as she lower her mouth to his and kissed his lips.

Jareth closed his eyes as he kissed her back, a feeling of belonging and peace filled his entire being as the memory of Sara and him dancing in her dream crystal. He opened his eyes and looked into the face…Of no one. "Where is she?" He demanded, looking all about for the beautiful girl who had entered his life so quickly and had vanished just as fast.

"Where is who?" Asked the witch he had turned down before.

"Don't be stupid, the Drow I was dancing with!" He yelled as he stomped his foot in anger. "Where did she go?"

"You weren't dancing with anyone my king, you were dancing by yourself." The witch stated, looking at him with concern. "You feeling alright? You sound like you've had a little too much to drink."

Jareth glared at her as he spoke, "But she wasn't a dream, she was right here!" He gave an annoyed sigh as he walked over to the bar.

He was about to order a few more drinks, when he felt the need to leave this place. It just was too weird here, even for him. He left without looking back as he transformed back into an owl and headed back to his home he had not seen for a long time.


	3. Anyone home?

Labyrinth II

Disclaimer: Don't own anything legally binding that would get me into legal trouble.

_Anyone home?_

"What are we doing here again?" Asked Hoggle with slight annoyance in his voice. "What if he came out of no where and saw us? What would we do then?"

Sarah sighed at this, "I've already beaten him, so there isn't much he can do to me." She said as she walked around the kings castle. It was dark and lifeless, not even goblins were present in the domain. "Where are all the goblins anyway?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Got me, we're better off with out them." Hoggle rasped as they explored more of the forgotten castle. Sarah took off down an empty corridor and noticed big wooden doors off to one side. "Wonder what's in here..." She said to herself as she opened the doors and looked inside.

Her eyes landed on a bed that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Which was too bad, it could look really nice with some elbow grease. The bed frame was of an ancient looking wood and the headboard had detailed artwork carved into it. She walked around the room and inspected the wardrobe. This too was as empty as the bed, and covered with dust. Sara moved over to a small antique looking table and noticed something very familiar. It was a crystal. It happened to be the only thing in the room that didn't have dust on it. Sara tentatively picked the object up and looked into it. All she could see was a black void, no dream like world or even her own reflection in the crystal. Just complete darkness.

"He really is gone." She said tears swelling up in her eyes as she tried desperately to control her raging emotions. A single tear dropped upon the crystal and it began to glow a brilliant white. "Oh no..." She said shaking her head in dismay. "Look what I've done now!" The brightness kept getting stronger and eventually engulfed her entirely. She was now inside of a white room with no doors and no windows. All she could see was white.

"Sara..." A voice whispered behind her as she quickly turned to see who it was. No one was there. "Who are you?" She demanded, wanting so badly to get out of this crazy room, it was giving her a headache. "No one has ever cried for the Goblin King...You are the first and the last. You, Sara, have chosen your destiny with out even realizing it." The calm voice echoed off the walls. "Things will start to change soon, you must be strong like last time, but don't worry. Everything will turn out the way it was meant to be." Sara's headache was getting worse by the second. Sara's eyes were heavy with tiredness as she asked, "Please...Tell me what this is all about. Who are you?" Sara pleaded, eyes seeming to grow even heavier.

"I've been waiting for a long time, to finally become one with my other half, and that half is you, Sara. Things will become clearer, I will help guide you on our way." The voice cooed soothingly. "Rest now, and accept your fate. And please...it will make everything easier...if you forgive him." Sara took in this last request and began to glare. "And if I don't?"

"Then everything you know and everyone you love in the labyrinth, will crumble and die." With that the voice stopped and Sara's fight to stay awake was lost.

Sara woke up in the normal room she had first investigated and looked up to the worried faces of her comrades. "What happened Sara?" asked her friend Hoggle.

"Nothing...just dozed off. Didn't get much sleep last night..." She lied, getting up from the floor. "Find anything?" She asked, exiting the weird room. "Nothing, just dust and cob webs." Replied Hoggle.

"Told you he was dead." Stated the proud Sir Didymus, not meaning to come off as a smart ass, but that's how everyone else took it.

"Be nice to friend Sara!" Ludo said as he smacked the fox like creature across to the other side of the room. Bouncing back as usual, Sir Didymus trotted back over to the group and acted like he had done no wrong.

Sara gave a sad sigh as she led the way out of the room. Could he really be dead?...She didn't want to hear the answer, and yet she knew she would just die if she didn't find out the truth. "Come on, lets look up stairs." said Sara as she led the group up the rounding stairs of the castle. (No, they aren't going to the stairs that go in every weird ass direction.:))

It seemed like the doors were endless as they took in second floor. "Alright, lets split up. If anyone finds anything, call out and we'll come find you." Said Sara as the group went to different doors and opened them...

All the rooms were the same. Each was empty and dusty as if no one had occupied the domain for years. When they came down to the last door, Sara was determined to find something. "There has to be _something _different in this room!" Sara whined as she opened the door knob and entered.

The companions foots steps echoed off of the stone walls as they entered the spacious room. Right in the middle of the room was a hot spring, how in the world it was there, no one would ever know. This is the labyrinth after all, nothing is as it seems. Sara walked over to the springs and sat down beside it, looking into the water. While Sara was 'day dreaming' into the water, the others were looking around for clues about the goblin kings disappearance.

Didymus went over to the far right where against the wall was, at least what appeared to be, scented salts. "You always seemed womanly, and this proves it." he said to himself as he took one of the bottled salts and smelled it. "Peach." he said as he breathed it in deeply. "What an ironic smell...I wonder if Sara would like to take a whiff." He chuckled to himself as he put it back and started to open another bottle.

While Didymus was playing with the bottles, Hoggle had found something he wish he hadn't spotted. Massage oils. "I thought I was disgusting." He said to himself as he looked at all the bottles and read the back of them. "A lover's dream come true...this is sick." Hoggle gagged as he tossed the bottle back on the shelf with the rest and headed over to Sara.

Ludo walked around and searched in vain for something interesting to find. It seemed that all he truly was good for was his strength...and the ability to call on rocks for health. "Rock friends." Ludo said to himself as he too walked back over to his friends.

"It looks so warm and inviting..." Sara said, slowly taking her hand and moving it over the water, ready to place it in.

"STOP!" Yelled Hoggle as he ran and grabbed her hand away from the spring. "It could be dangerous! What are you thinking? Have you gone mad?" He asked, irritated at his friends air headedness. Sara looked away from the water and shook her head to clear her fogged mind, "I'm sorry Hoggle...its just that it seems harmless enough..."

"Yeah, just like those fairies?" Hoggle asked sarcastically.

"Oh fine!" Sara said, getting up and heading for the door. "At least it's different than the other rooms we've seen so far." They all exited the room and worked their way down stairs. "I don't think we're going to find him here...We've looked everywhere, unless you all know of another place to search." She said, stopping in front of the thrown room and looking in at it. This seemed to be dusty too and quiet as the dead. "Where are all the goblins? They should be here, shouldn't they?" Sara asked anyone who would answer.

"They left after Jareth had disappeared. I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon. Maybe we should spend the night here, it is rather dark outside." Didymus said, looking out one of the gothic windows.

"You're joking..." Hoggle began, hoping the fox like creature was.

"I smell no danger!" Protested Sir Didymus.

"It sounds like a plan to me." Sara said, giving a small yawn.

"Ludo, sleepy." Ludo agreed

"You've all gone mad!" Cried out Hoggle, "You can stay here, but I'm not!" And he began to open the door to the outside world.

"Oh Hoggle, please don't go, we need you." Sara said, stopping him from opening the door and giving him that sweet little girl smile.

Hoggle tried his best but couldn't say no to that face, "Alright, but if anything weird happens, anything at all, we're leaving. Deal?"

"Deal." Sara accepted as the two friends shook hands on it. "Now where to sleep..."

With much protest from Hoggle, the group decided on separate rooms on the second floor. "Like Sir Didymus said, its safe here. If he smelled any danger, then he'd warn us and we'll be safe. Don't worry so much Hoggle." Sara said as she gave her friend a hug good night.

"Sleep well Sara..." He said as he walked off to his room, still grumbling about their choice of resting.

Sara opened entered the door to her room and headed over to the bed. "I can't sleep on dusty sheets." She said as she took the sheets off and shook off all the dust. "That's better." She said, placing it back and taking the pillows and doing the same with them. With her bed made and ready, Sara walked around her room to take a closer look at everything. The furniture that consisted of a dresser and a small table were nothing special. Her eyes looked back at her bed and the head board which was also so boring and plain. Her memory of the weird room with the beautiful furniture came back to her and she thought about going back down there. She could get a better look at what was really carved into that head board...and maybe that weird occurrence was just because of the crystal she had handled. "It's better than just staying here." She said as she quietly opened her door and peaked out into the hall way.

With no one in sight, Sara quickly, and quietly made her way down the hall and to the stairs. Taking each step carefully, she made her way down the stairs and started to look for the room she had visited. With each door she opened, it seemed like she would never find the one she wanted. With one door left to look into, she opened it with no hope of finding what she wanted. When her eyes took in the room, she knew right away she had found what she was looking for. "Yes!" She cheered as she shut the door quietly behind her and headed for the bed. "Now lets have a good look at you..." She said as she sat on the bed and looked at the carved artwork on the headboard. There was a detailed picture of a tree and what could have been a couple underneath it. There were markings that looked like words but it sure as hell wasn't any she knew. "Damn...if only I knew what it said..." She cursed as she touched the words thoughtfully. "Wait a minute..." She said, looking closer at the inscription, "Separate we are nothing, a tale that has no ending. Together we have a tale that will be told for centuries. With this gift comes a price, which will be paid by both. With the pain of loss, will grow a new." Sara sat there and thought about this for a moment. "How was I able to read that...Its so strange." She said, thinking back to her strange occurrence in this room.

"Oh well...At least now I know what it says." Sara said, shrugging off the weird feeling she was getting. "This really is a nice room..." She said, touching the bed and taking in the size of it. This would be considered a California King size bed back in her world. "Such a big bed, and only him living here..." Sara shook her head at this thought. She didn't want to think about him. Yet it always came to her mind. When he had never met her, had he felt incredibly lonely? Did he feel any different back then from he did now? If he were still alive that is...

She felt her eyes tear up as she got off of the bed and headed for the door. "Please...stop this pain I feel. I don't want to cry anymore." She spoke, voice waivering as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Once out of the room, she felt a little better, and her tears went away. "I think I'll check out that spring..." She said to herself as she quietly made her way back up the stairs. No one, it seemed, had checked up on her and had found her missing. That was good, lord knows how angry Hoggle would have been. She stepped softly as she made her way down the long hall and towards the door with the spring. On her way, she looked at the pictures on the walls. Most were of sceneries, a few of the goblin king himself. These pictures she quickly turned away from. She wanted to have a nice time in the hot springs, bringing worries about him into it would bring her no happiness.

Sara made it to the door, and silently opened and shut it behind her. She felt the steam rise as she made her way over to the spring. "It's so inviting..." She said, taking off her shoes and socks. She looked down into the springs and could see the bottom. The water was so clear and beautiful...the color seemed almost aqua. She placed a hand in the water and felt the heat warm her entire body. "Oh..." She said longingly as she took her hand out and made her decision. She would get in the whole thing. After all, if it was dangerous, Sir Didymus would have smelled the danger. Right? Sure! Sounded good enough to her. Sara quickly took off her garments and placed them close to the side of the springs. Then gently lowered her body into the warming water...

-----

**VashandNaomiForever:**Whahahaha! Yep, that's how I'm ending this chapter...:) Wonder what's gonna happen to the helplessly alone Sara?...and what about the Goblin Kings journey to his castle? Why isn't he there yet? Find out in the next chapter...:) Please read and review!


	4. Not the man he use to be

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding that could get me into trouble for writing this.

_Not the man he use to be..._

Jareth had made it to the castle, just in time to see the group enter it. 'She's here!' He thought to himself as he stood on a tree branch, still in the form of an owl. 'I know what I'll do, I'll march right up to her, look her straight in the eye, and say...' Say what?...Oh crap, what was going on with him? It was like he was nervous or something. 'Me nervous? Don't be silly!' He thought to himself as he landed on the ground and transformed back into his normal self.

Yet he could feel himself shaking slightly with each step he took leading to the door of his castle. 'Enough! I can do this!' He reassured himself as he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door handle. He stood there, holding the handle for some time, thinking things over. 'What am I really going to do in there?' He asked himself over and over again. Most likely, when they saw him they would all run and hide. He didn't want that. What he wanted was to get Sara alone and talk to her privately. That was going to be hard since her friends were very protective of her...

'I know! I'll sneak around the castle, following her until she's alone then I'll jump out and say...' Jareth had to think this over for a moment. What to say? '...Hey.' Yes! That worked. With a victorious laugh, he slinked into his castle and began to sneak around in search for Sara.

Looking down stairs, they were no where in sight, so the goblin king made his way quietly up stairs and peaked around the corner to see the group entering the last door at the end of the hall. 'My hot spring!' he cried out in his mind as he watched them close the door behind them. He hurried his way down the hall and to the door. 'Now how to get in there with out them seeing me...Oh yeah...' The king took out a pair of magical keys, much like Hoggles, and put them into a hole next to the door. "My secret entrance..." He smiled as he opened the door and walked down the long dark corridor.

It wounded around the room and deposited him to the back wall of the room. where he had a hidden room from which he could watch all the intruders movement. He walked around to where the thing with the eye patch was and watched him open up the scented salts. As he listened to the animal's insult about Jareth being womanly, he was about to grab the fool and strangle him to death when he noticed Sara at the edge of the spring. "Sara..." He spoke softly as he walked around his hidden passage to get a better look at her.

His eye's took in every detail of her as she looked longingly into the spring. "Don't worry love, you can come back and swim in here anytime you want." He said as he watched Hogwart, or whatever his face was reprimand her about not touching the spring. With annoyance he watched the group exit the room. "Can't you all hold still for one moment!" He yelled as he left the protection of his hidden passage into the real room.

Jareth quietly sneaked out of the room and followed the group down the stairs, only to rush back up before they saw him and into an abandoned room. He heard Sara tell whats his face good night as the sound of doors shutting was heard. "I think I'll go to my room too." He said to himself as he looked out of his door to see if anyone was out and about. Seeing no one, he left the room and hurried downstairs. Taking a right he went straight to the heavy wooden door which led to his chambers. Opening the door, he got a weird feeling entering the room. Something was a miss here. "What happened to my crystal?" He asked himself as he walked over to the table where he had set the forgotten item.

Hearing footstep outside the room, he began to panic. 'Where do I hide! Where do I hide!' He screamed in his head as he quickly launched himself under the huge bed just in time to hear Sara open the door. His body was squished down even more as Sara jumped on the bed and began to read the inscription. 'How the hell is she reading that?' He thought to himself, listening to her every word. When her heard her ask why he had such a big bed, he smiled to himself at the answer. 'To share with you my dear' He thought, cute little smile edging upon his lips.

Hearing the last of her words made even _him_ want to cry. "Oh Sara..." He said to himself as she exited the room. Jareth got out from under the bed and listened to the door. "Hot springs huh?" He said to himself. "I think I'll meet you there..." He smiled as he waited a moment before following her.

----------------

Jareth got there just in time to hear the small splash of Sara getting into the water. 'Perfect...' He said to himself as he made his way quietly over to the salts. With so much steam, Sara never knew anyone was in the room with her. Jareth picked out one of his favorites as he sneaked his way over to the side of the springs and poured half the bottle into the water. Right way you could smell the sweet scent of Peaches.

With this part of his plan done, Jareth took off his own garments and quietly as possible slipped into the warm water. Silently he made his way closer and closer over to Sara, lucky for him the steam was really thick so she had no clue what was going on. About three feet away from her, he spoke one word, "Sara."

Sara thought she was only being silly when she thought she smelled peaches, but when she heard _that_ voice..."Hello?" She called out, hoping she was just imagining it all. She backed into the deep end of the spring, keeping her back to the wall as she look out at the overpowering steam of the spring. She thought she was safe, until she felt something touch her. She was about to scream when a hand flew over her mouth and held her body still from thrashing about. "Sara calm down, before you wake up the whole house!" Came a stern voice of a familiar person.

"Now I'll let go if you promise not to scream." The voice said, as she nodded her head in agreement. The figure released his hold on her and stood there, as if waiting for _her_ to say something.

"Is it...really you?" She asked trying to find a face, but the steam was too thick for her to see any.

"That depends, who do you think it is?" He asked, being a smart ass.

Sara gave a sigh of relief/annoyance, "It is you..." She said, feeling slightly at ease, "You know...everyone thinks you're dead." She said, eyes still searching for his face.

"Really? That's silly, I can't die." He said moving closer so that Sara could get an outline of his face. "So how do you like my castle, is it better than last time?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

Sara shook her head, "I suppose, though I'm not sure if you really want me in your castle. After all, we did end on a sour note last time."

"I never sing badly!" He yelled, hurt look on his face, which was still not seen by the girl.

"It's a figure of speech." She said rolling her eyes. "You do sing well..." She added, trying to keep their talk from downhill. She didn't want to have a fight with him, not this time.

"I know..." He said, rather cheekily. He moved closer so that Sara could now see his eyes, "I've missed you Sara." He stated, wondering what she would say to that.

Sara turned her gaze away from his as she heard him say the thing she'd wanted to hear for so long. "I've missed you too..." She spoke, still looking away and blushing slightly.

Jareth felt all warm and cuddly inside at hearing her say this. 'Oh Sara, if you only knew how much I've thought of you when you left me...' He thought to himself as he reached out and took her face in his hands, "Sara...Will you stay this time in the labyrinth...for good?"

Sara was now forced to look into those baby blue's and felt a small fear inside of her as he asked that question. "I have to feel wanted before I can stay in a place forever. You don't know the real me...maybe you wouldn't like having me stay her for good." She said, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I know how I feel when I'm with out you. I don't want to feel like that again." He began, body slightly shaking at the remembrance of the grief he had felt the entire time, "Can you try...and stay in my castle with me?" He asked letting go of her face and looking at her with worried eyes.

"That depends on the way you will treat me. It can't be like last time. I'm no one's slave. I will not worship the ground you walk you. For my will is as strong as yours.."

"Stop!" Jareth covered her mouth, "Don't start that up again...I think I understand what you're getting at." He said, taking his hand away from her lips. "I will try to be...kinder towards you...If you promise to give me a chance and try to look beyond our past."

Sara thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head, "I will try." She spoke, eyes locking with his. "One more thing." She added.

"Anything Sara..." Jareth said, smile coming to his lips.

"My friends are allowed to stay here too." She said, putting her foot down on the matter.

"Fine, as long as I'm allowed to follow you anywhere when you're with said friends." He said, thinking about how hard it was going to be to get along with that Hogwart fellow. Remembering the time that filthy thing got a kiss from Sara and was then thrown into the Bog of Stench. Jareth highly doubted he'd get any sympathy from the creature once they told him of what was to be done.

"Alright." Sara agreed, "So anyways..." She trailed off, realizing for the first time that she didn't have anything on. "Uh...do you happen to have any towels around here?"

After the two had, separately, exited the springs and gotten dressed, they went out the door and into the hall. "So, that room downstairs. With the heavy wooden door. Is it yours?" Sara asked, as the two continued to walk.

"Of course, only the best for the King you know." He said, smiling at her. "Why?" He asked.

"Oh...I really liked that room, but since it's yours, I guess I'll just take one of these to be my own." She said looking around at all the doors.

"You're more than welcome to my room anytime you like Sara." Jareth said, giving her a wink.

Sara jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "I may be staying with you, but don't expect anything like that to happen." She stated, shaking her head at him. "What do you take me for? A cheap Whore?"

"No, but everyone gets lonely at night sometime..." He said, giving her a sly smile.

"Whatever!" She said, dropping the subject.

As they rounded the corner, the group of friends were outside of Sara's room. They all turned at the sound of her voice and took a double take at the sight of the Goblin King.

"Sara! You get away from her Jareth!" Yelled Hoggle, getting ready to tackle the evil king.

"Hoggle stop!" Sara yelled, placing herself in front of Jareth, "He's nice now. Listen, the two of us have made a deal. I'm going to live in the castle with him, and you all are welcome to stay as well. In time I will decide whether or not to stay in the labyrinth for good."

Hoggle stared at her in disbelief, "You made a deal with the devil." He stated, a look of hate in his eyes at Jareth. "I knew something bad would happen, bringing you back to this place." He said turning his back on Sara. "I'm not staying in this castle a moment longer. When you get some sense back, I'll be waiting for you Sara. Come on guys." Hoggle said, beginning to leave.

"No, our lady doth need us to watch out for her." Sir Didymus began, "Sir Ludo and I are staying by her side. Sara needs us now more than ever, and you have the oddadicy to leave her? For shame Hoggle."

Hoggle turned a tomato red, "You'll see. You'll all see! He can't change! It's his nature to be mean and horrible. Nothing can make him change, not even you Sara!" Hoggle roared.

"Right now, the mean and horrible one is you Hoggle." Sara said, her feelings hurt by her friends words. "Leave then, we don't need you, so go." She said, pointing him to the door.

"Fine." He said, turning his back on his friends and lady as he stomped his way out of the castle and out of their lives...


	5. New beginnings

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding and all that jazz...:)

_New Beginnings..._

"Well that went well..." Said the Goblin King sarcastically.

"Don't even start..." Sara stated, turning her attention onto him, "You're the reason he left, so I don't want to hear another word about Hoggle come out of your mouth. Understand?" She said, daring him to tell her otherwise.

He nodded his head and walked around her over to her friends, "Hello there, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other from now on. So lets start things out right. I'm Jareth, the Goblin King, and your Sir Didymus and Ludo. Now we know each other."

Sara could have sworn that he was slightly mimicking a movie she had seen...the scary clown one...but how could he when he only lived in the Labyrinth? She watched with interest as Sir Didymus told him to keep his cheek to himself and if he dared do anything to his lady he would clobber him over the head with his own arm.

"Alright, that's enough. It's really late, so lets try and get some sleep." Sara said, breaking the two apart.

"I think it would be smarter if we all slept in one room." Sir Didymus said towards his lady.

"Slumber party!" Jareth said a look of evil delight in his eyes.

"You're not invited!" Stated Didymus rounding on the King again. The two began to bicker about who would sleep in Sara's company when finally Sara had had enough of it all and told them they could all sleep by themselves tonight for she would not have anyone's company. With saddened looks on each mug, Jareth and Didymus parted their ways and headed for separate rooms as Sara left them for her own room.

'I hope they can get along better in the morning...' She thought to herself as she laid down to rest. Sara closed her tired eyes and slept a dreamless sleep as the night went on...

---------------------------

That morning went slightly better as the group of friends all woke up to the smell of breakfast. They all rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see a house maker Jareth over a hot stove. He came fully equip with apron, chiefs hat, spatula, and oven mitt.

"Good morning." He said looking over at the group all staring at him in silent aw. "What? Didn't think all I was good for was my looks and singing did you?" He said giving a cheeky smile.

The group continued to stare as they sat down at the table. Jareth was doing so many things at once, it was a wonder he didn't burn anything. He whipped away at the scrambled eggs, he poured in the batter of pancakes on the hot iron grill, he kept a watchful eye on his oven (which no one knew what the devil was in there), and he was frying up bacon.

"Do you need any help with that?" Sara asked, getting up and walking over towards him. "No, everything's under control...though I'd love it you could set the table. Plates are on the top shelf to the right, silverware is in the first drawer to the left."

So Sara went away to fetch all the needed tableware and when finished with setting the table all nice and neat, breakfast was ready. Jareth set a big platter of bacon and pancakes on the right side of the table, then set the eggs down to the left. He then walked back over to the oven and taking his oven mitt, took out a pan of muffins. "Now these will have to cool a little..." He told the group as he set them on a cooling rack.

Jareth took off his apron, mitt, and hat as he walked back over to the table and sat down beside Sara. "It looks delicious!" She said, smiling up at him. "I would never have guessed you cooked."

"The real question is, does it taste good?" Asked Sir Didymus as he took some of everything on his plate and smelled the food curiously. With a shrug of his shoulders, he took a bite of everything at once and swallowed it down.

"How do you like it?" Jareth asked the fox like creature.

"Its...Its...good?" Didymus said, surprised that it actually turned out alright. "You can cook for me any day." He added, beginning to gobble down the contents of his plate.

"Better hurry and grab something to eat before he gets it all." Jareth said towards Sara.

"Alright...just a little." She said taking a small portion of eggs and tasting them for the first time. "They are good!" She stated as she dug in more.

Jareth watched with pleasure as his girl ate the food he had provided.

"I'd really like a muffin, do you think they're cool enough yet?" Sara asked as she finished up her eggs.

Jareth got up and looked intently at his muffins and nodded his head, "Yes, who else wants a muffin?" All the three friends raised their hands in yes as the King took the muffins out of the tin and onto a plate.

"Dig in." He said placing the plate in the middle of the table. There was a big blur of fur as Ludo and Didymus grabbed as many as they could and gobbled them all down with sinful delight.

"What about me?" Sara asked, looking down at the empty plate.

"I figured this would happen, that's why I brought you this." Jareth said taking a muffin from out of no where and handing it to her.

"Can I really trust that this is just a muffin?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

Jareth took the muffin again and took a good sized bite out of it and chewed it up. Swallowing it, he looked at her with 'See I told you' look on his face.

Sara took the other half and ate it, surprised that it tasted so sweet and delicious. "Where did you find the time to learn how to cook?" She asked him.

"Oh just practicing a little here and there." He replied, "So what would you all like to do today?" He asked looking at the whole group.

"I've heard tale of a magical garden you keep hidden secret someplace in the labyrinth, Is that true?" Didymus asked. Jareth was silent for a moment, as if thinking something over, then nodded his head in yes.

"May we go there?" Asked Sir Didymus.

"Only if Sara wishes to see it." Jareth said, looking over at her, "How about it Sara, do you wish to see my garden?"

"Sure, why not." She said, wondering what all could be in this newly heard of garden.

"I'd take you there right now if I could, but only I can get there the fast way. So I'll have lead you the long way through the labyrinth."

With everyone excited and in agreement, they group of friends left the castle and goblin city and entered the labyrinth...

-------------------------

Hoggle had had a terrable night. First off, it had started to ran and thunder as he made his way through the labyrinth. Then he found himself lost and wounded up where those crazy fire sprites were. They had kept him up all night, following him around and trying to take off his head. When he had finally gotten rid of them, he somehow was back at the entrance of the goblin city.

"I hate you Jareth!" he yelled out in the storm, shaking his fist at the castle. After trying again and again to find a place to stay in the labyrinth and only coming back to the city, Hoggle settled for one of the abandoned houses of the goblins. It smelled, and was a pigsty, but it was a roof over his head. As he settled down next to a fire he had built in the old stove, his mind wandered about the decision he had made about leaving Sara's side. Was it really the smart thing to do? Hoggle knew Sir Didymus's heart was in it when it came to helping and watching over Sara, but when it came to brains...That's usually where Hoggle came in. Ludo was the muscle, Didymus was the couragious, and Hoggle was the brains.

Now it was just him. He had no friends once again..."Damn you Sara...and damn me too." He said as he closed his eyes and slept a restless sleep.

When he woke up he heard footsteps nearby and voices.

"So tell us about this hidden garden of yours..." Came the voice of Sara.

"I won't tell you, you'll have to wait and see." Said Jareth. Hoggle had an annoyed look on his face as he peered out the window and watched the group headed out into the labyrinth.

"Maybe I will still keep an eye on you..." Said Hoggle as he got out of the goblin home and onto the abandoned street. "I know you don't want me around, but I rather die than let Jareth have you." Spat the words of Hoggle as he began to follow far behind the group. He would follow Sara anywhere, no matter if she wanted him to or not. Besides, this would make things easier on Hoggle, this way, he didn't have to be nice toward Jareth. Also he could make sure nothing fishy was going on like last time...

**VashandNaomiForever:** Just wanted to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers!!! You guys are so cool for reading my story, you give me the strength to keep this going! I hope I can keep on writing this story to your likings, so please keep up on the reviews! Thanks again!!!:)


	6. So Many Turns

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding that will cause me to get into legal trouble. All rights reserved to the creator of the labyrinth movie and all that.

_So Many Turns..._

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sara asked as Jareth continued to lead the group. It had been hours since they had left the castle and it felt like they had been walking in circles.

"Silly girl, this is _my_ labyrinth after all. Of course I know where I'm going." Came the slightly annoyed tones of the Goblin King.

So they continued on, shrubs along the side of them taller than even Ludo. They ran into familiar faces along the way. First off they saw the old man with the bird on his head. Sara said hello to him and he acted as if he had never seen her before. "Who are you again young woman?" He asked.

As they moved onward, Sara ran into another familiar face. It was the worm who had given her direction in the beginning of her adventure of the labyrinth. "How bout a nice cup of tea?" He asked again.

"Sorry, on another adventure, maybe next time." Sara added, when she saw the hurt look on the little creature's face.

Moving along they ran into annoying familiar faces as well. "Not these guys again!" Sara cried out as the Fire Sprites jumped and bounded over to the group.

"Hey girly, come to play with us again?" They asked, teasing her and playing with her hair.

With one cold look from Jareth, the sprites ran out of there like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you." Sara said giving Jareth a small hug. Jareth's whole face perked up at this small touch from Sara as he continued to lead the group.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? It feels like we're lost." Sara said once again.

"Well then, that's what we've been wanting. Now that we're lost we'll find the way in no time." Jareth stated, wistful smile on his handsome face.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, confused.

"To get where we want to go, we have to be completely lost. Once we're lost, we keep going and then the path leading to the garden will be shown." He explained.

So the group kept going on, entirely lost. The labyrinth seemed to be changing slightly with each step they took until finally they were no longer in the labyrinth at all.

"We're here." Jareth stated as the group looked around at the vast meadow of green grass and wild flowers. Right in the middle of the Garden was an giant, ancient looking tree standing all alone. "Come with me Sara..." Said Jareth as he took her hand and led her over towards it, leaving Ludo and Didymus to play in the flowers by themselves.

A small summer breeze ran through their hair as they came towards the tree. Sara had never seen such a beautiful place. It was like a dream. "Do you like it?" He asked her as he watched Sara taking in everything. All she could do was nod her head in yes. There were no words for how she felt towards this utopia.

Getting closer, Sara realized the tree was much bigger than she realized. The trunk was as round as an elephant's belly, and it had to be about four stories high. Sara took her hand and placed it on the ancient bark of the tree, a small tingle could be felt through her entire body. Sara quickly pulled away from the tree and looked at her hand. Nothing was wrong with it...just a weird feeling. She looked to where her hand had been and blanched. The initials of her and Jareth names were carved deep within the bark of the tree. That hadn't been there before! Quickly she turned her back to the tree and hid it.

Jareth watched her every move and laughed as she tried to hide the initials. "It's been there long before you came to the labyrinth." He said, taking her away from the tree and looking at the initials closely. "No, I didn't do it either. It was here when I first came to this place...My mother told me that she and father came here when they were young...They too had seen initials carved into the tree. Yet they were different for them. They saw their own initials, while I saw a completely different one. It maddened me when my mother told me the name of the tree. The 'Tree of Destiny' is what it's called. I didn't want my desteny chosen for me. I wanted to be in charge of my own life." He said, eyes misty with the remembrance of his past.

"From then on, I would see no one. I had no intention of meeting anyone and being trapped in this bondage already set for me. Then, you came into my labyrinth." He stopped there, looking over at her and feeling that same old irritation towards the damned tree. Sara looked away from him and at the initials again.

"I didn't know you had parents..." She said, trying to change the subject, "Were they nice?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I'm the only one left. Once I no longer exist, the labyrinth will disappear with me." He said, eyes deep in thought. Sara's own thoughts were on everything he was telling her. "So if this is the 'Tree of Destiny', what makes you so sure the S stands for my name?" She asked him.

"You can see it, can't you?" He asked her taking his hand and tracing along the letters. "If you can see it, then it has to be you..." There was a long silence between the two. It felt like time itself had stood still. Sara was now really mixed up inside. If this was all true, then what now?...Didn't she have a say in all this? What did he really expect her to do?

"Don't worry about all this. I just thought I'd show you, to prove to myself that the 'S' truly stood for your name alone." He left the initials alone and placed his eyes on hers. "Lets go look around the place some more. There's plenty of new things you haven't seen here." He said, taking her hand again and leading her away from the tree.

They walked along the meadow until they saw a lake in view, "See that?" He asked, "That, is Widow's Lake." He began, leading her onward towards the sparkling water. "An old widow use to live here, right in that old cottage right next to the lake. She was a kind old lady, who had magical powers. It's said that she is the one that created the labyrinth. For her only son to play in. When he grew older, he longed for a lover. His poor mother could give him anything he wanted, except his true love. So she gave him the ability to travel through different worlds, since she was too old to do so anymore, and he searched through out the worlds, to find his true love. It was a long and endless journey, and when he returned empty handed, he found him mother on her death bed. She told him she had waited for him for many years, and when he did not return to her, she had lost hope. Then she had had a dream just last night, of him with his long lost love. She could not see her face, for it was just a blur. When he spoke her name, all that she could hear was the first letter of the young woman's name. So when she awoke, she decided to create something that would always help her family find their way. "It will be called The Tree of Destiny." She told him.

Jareth stopped telling the story and looked out at the lake. Sara stared up at him, waiting for him to continue his story. When he did not, she asked him, "So what happened?"

"Oh! Well, her son asked how the tree would work. She told him that the initials of him and his love would be shown on the tree. That only he and the woman who was truly his love would be able to see it. When he asked where he should search for his lady, the widow shook her head. "Love will find _you_." With that as her last words, she vanished." Jareth said, finished with his tale.

"Just like that? Well where did she go? What happened to her son? Did her ever find his love?" Sara asked, not satisfied with the ending.

"You certainly ask a lot of questions." He said, surprised that she was so interested in his story. "The widow laid to rest in the arms of her dead lover in the eternal slumber. At least, that's what people like to think. Her son went to the tree and looked for himself to see if what his mother had said was true. He did indeed find his initials with an unknown others. So he did as his mother asked, he went on living life and not thinking about finding his love. When she came into his life, he had completely forgotten about the tree until he came back her to show her the Garden. They were both taken by surprise as they saw their initials carved deep within the bark of the tree. When he saw it, he remembered all of what his mother had told him, and he told his love all about it. From then on, their child, and their child's child, would have their true love find them. Then when they came to the tree and saw their initials...They did the necessary ritual to make it so that they could live in the labyrinth together for always." He left the story at that and walked over to the little cottage of the old woman.

"Want to come look inside?" He asked Sara.

Sara's mind was filled with even more questions for him, but didn't have the courage to ask. Jareth had said that he couldn't die, but hearing this story told Sara otherwise. If he wasn't immortal, then he must just live for a very long time...but what was it really? Clearing her buzzing head filled with numerous thoughts, she gave a nod of her head as she followed him into the old cottage...


	7. Why me?

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any legal rights or any of that which would cause me to get into legal trouble. All rights are reserved to the creater of the Labyrinth.

_Why me?_

"You two aren't looking out for Sara. Do you even know where she is?" Hoggle asked, looking at Didymus and Ludo with disgust.

"So you've come to your senses about staying to watch over our lady?" Asked the surprised Sir Didymus.

"I just happened to be going the same way as you and wound up in here. That's all." Said the lying Hoggle. "I still think she's mad for staying with that monster. He'll bring nothing but trouble for her." Hoggle continued, looking out over to where the two had gone.

"I think I'll go see for myself what they're up to." He said, leaving Didymus and Ludo behind.

"Wait for us!" Cried out the annoyed Sir Didymus.

With out listening, Hoggle continued ahead, stopping at the gigantic tree. He looked at the tree himself and saw no initials what-so-ever. Taking out a knife, he began to carve into the ancient bark of the tree...

-------------------------

The cottage was old and run down inside, it was sad to look at. Sara turned to face the goblin king and said, "This is the same cottage? It's so shabby..." She turned around and it had changed completely.

There was a warm fire going in the once old and wrecked stove. Comfy love seat next to the window and coffee table right in front of it. Two handsome looking arm chairs sat close next to the fire.

"You seem to have forgotten, nothing is as it seems in my labyrinth." Whispered the voice of Jareth into Sara's ear. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she sensed how close he was to her.

"It's much better." She commented, walking over to the warm fire and sitting down in one of the chairs. "It's like a grandma's dream house." She said, taking in all the coziness of the place. Her eyes went over to the only other door leading to another room. "What's in there?" She asked him, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Her bedroom." Jareth said, opening the door for her to see inside.

It was a plain room, with a medium sized bed but with a very detailed looking quilt on it. Other than the bed, the room was empty. "Why is everything like this?" Sara asked, her attention back on Jareth.

"The labyrinth has a mind of its own, who knows why things appear as they do in here." He stated, turning around and walking away from the room, back to the warm fire. Sara followed suit, wondering if he were planning something. This was all too nice and perfect. Eventually the real Jareth would show his mean little self and torment Sara once again...wouldn't he?

Surprisingly, Jareth seemed calm as ever and motioned her to sit next to him in the opposite chair. Sara sat and watched as he did too, looking into the flames of the fire almost longingly.

"Sara...do you think it's too late for a man to change his ways?" He asked after a long moment of silence had passed between them.

"That depends on the man and how much he's willing to change." She said, eyes watching him closely.

"Sara...I want to tell you something, I..." Jareth stopped and his eyes grew wider and he quickly got up out of his chair. "Something's wrong..." He said, fear in his eyes. Sara was about to ask what was going on but he was already out the door and running.

Sara hurried after him, wondering what was wrong, when she noticed a small man like creature doing something to the tree. She watched as Jareth came up to the creature and picked him up. Then he began to beat the poor thing hard against the tree.

"Stop it!" Sara yelled as she ran up to the two and realized who it was. "Hoggle!" She cried out as she watched Jareth repeatedly beat Hoggle's face into the tree. "Leave him alone!" She yelled as she tugged at Jareth to get him off Hoggle.

Jareth dropped the little creature and watched as Sara let go of him to take care of Hoggle. "What were you thinking!?" She scolded Jareth as she looked at Hoggles broken nose and squished face.

"He...Hogwart...the tree...look." Jareth said, unable to make a complete sentence.

Sara looked up at the tree to see what he was talking about and gasped. Hoggle had carved into the tree H & S. She looked at Jareth and realized that he was not the one at fault here. Hoggle had done something horribly wrong.

She left Hoggle's side and went to the bent down Jareth. He clutched at his stomach as if in deep pain. "What's going to happen?" She asked him, trying to get him to lay down, but to only be pushed away from him.

"Pain...blurry vision...Don't know...will happen." He said, finally coming to a sitting position against the tree. Sara came to him and watched as his appearance started to become transparent. "No!" She cried, as she wrapped her arms around the king and began to cry.

"Sara...Have to tell you..." Jareth stammered, hugging her back as best he could, but her body was beginning to feel almost as if it weren't there. Sara looked into his eyes and saw complete and utter sorrow as he mouthed the words he had wanted to tell her all along. Sara bent down and kissed...thin air. He was gone. She had seen him for the very last time, and would never hear from him again.

She sucked in a painful breath of sorrow as the anger inside her began to grow. "Hoggle, what have you done." She said, tones as icy as death itself.

Hoggle backed away from her as she came over to him closer and closer. "Now Sara, I just wanted what was best for you. He was only going to hurt you in the end. Sara?" She struck fast and true as Hoggle felt a red handprint begin to grow on the right side of his face.

"You are the one who hurt me, Hoggle. You are the one who has caused me pain and suffering. You are the one who will never be forgiven." She told him in hateful anger as she took one last look at him and turned her back on him.

Didymus and Ludo were watching as everything took place. They were just as outraged and shocked as Sara when they saw what had unfolded. They both gave a look of pity upon Hoggle as they took their leave of the garden and headed back into the labyrinth to see what was to become of it with no King to hold it all together...

---------------------------------

Entering the labyrinth, the first thing they all noticed that there was no color left. Everything was gray and dull. Walking around, they noticed that some of the labyrinth was completely missing. For instance, where there once was a wall of tall shrub, was complete and utter darkness. An empty space. When they made their way back to the Goblin City, every now and then where a house use to be, an empty space was replaced with it. As they went along and viewed the castle, they noticed that things were different somehow.

"Was it always so…lopsided?"

"It looks like wax, melting." Remarked Sir Didymus.

"Sara…me no feel good…" Complained the friendly beast known as Ludo.

"What's the matter Ludo?" She asked, turning to see that even he was beginning to change. Here and there Ludo seemed to have developed bald spots all over his body.

"Oh no…this isn't good." She said, fear in her eyes as she watched another patch of fur disappear and become another bald spot.

"Didymus, what can we do?" She asked, hoping she could hear some word of reassurance, only to get complete silence. Which was very _odd_ from Didymus…She turned around and gave a scream of terror. Remember how he had one eye patch? Well now he had no eyes at all, just an empty hole where they once use to be.

"Is something the matter my lady?" He spoke, as if feeling fine.

"Please, stop this from happening!" Sara cried out to the sky as she watched her friends slowly but surely disappear.

When she was completely alone, her friends vanished into thin air, she made a move.

"You may be lost now, but I'll find you. All of you. I have to make things right again." She said to herself as she walked blindingly into the labyrinth. She was going nowhere and everywhere at the same time. She was going to be completely lost and when she was, she would find her way back to the Garden. There should would find a way to make things right again, if that too hadn't disappeared from her life as well…


	8. Will You Catch Me?

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything legally binding. All rights are reserved to the creator of the move The Labyrinth.**

_Will You Catch Me?_

Everything she had once know, everything and everyone she had loved in the labyrinth had vanished. That voice had spoken the truth, yet Sara had not exactly done anything to cause this, it was Hoggle. He was the one who messed up destiny, he was the one who should be paying for his mistake. Yet somehow, it was Sara who was suffering. Sara, who was venturing out into the now blizzard like abyss that was once a spring time garden.

Shivering, Sara trudged through the knee high snow, eyes searching for the tree. Through the blowing storm, her eyes caught sight of the now dieing tree. Its once full of life branches were bare and bald, and seemed to be droopy. As she made her way closer, she noticed that where Hoggle had carved their initials, the tree seemed to be glowing a crimson red. As if bleeding. "What can I do?" She said to herself as she looked on the tree to the faded initials of her and Jareth. "Please, don't fade away too." She said, touching the initials longingly.

Looking closer at them, she realized that something was different about the initials. It seemed that half of a heart was draw on one side, the side with Jareth's initial. It glowed a bright green as she traced over it. "How did this get here..." She said, wondering what it meant.

"You have to finish this Sara, before it's too late." Came an unknown voice.

Sara turned around and saw the body of another. It had pointed ears, long silvery hair and dark eyes. It was a Drow. Sara had a sudden feeling of Daja' Vu when she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you, like I promised." Said the Drow. She took hold of Sara's hand and made it so that her index finger stuck out. "We must do this together, before all hope is gone. Are you ready Sara?" She asked, hand over Sara's.

"Show me." Sara said, ready to do whatever it took to bring back everything she had come to love.

Sara's hand, guided by the Drow, traced the initials to make it so that the heart was complete. "Repeat after me Sara..." The Drow said. "Separate we are nothing, a tale that has no ending." Sara looked at her with surprise, then spoke back the words.

"Together we have a tale that will be told for centuries." Said the Drow, Sara's felt the cold getting the best of her as she shivered with each word she repeated.

"With this gift comes a price, which will be paid by both." Sara listened to the Drow say this part and felt real meaning for what these words said as she repeated each one. Jareth had paid with his life, while Sara with her unending suffering.

"With the pain of loss, will grow a new." The Drow ended, looking at Sara with urgency. Sara repeated the last of it, snow falling harder onto the both of them.

"What now?" Demanded the worried Sara.

"Now, we wait and see if it worked." They both looked at the now slowly appearing line which was completing the heart.

"Do you think we're too late?" Sara asked, fearing the others answer.

"Hard to say, but don't be afraid, all will happen as it should." The Drow said, looking at Sara with uncertainty. Sara watched as the heart became whole and glowed a brilliant white. "What's it doing?!" She yelled out as the storm started to get worse.

"It's binding you together with him!" Yelled back the answer of the Drow. Suddenly Sara began to feel a deep feeling of warmth within her as the light began to glow brighter and brighter. She closed her eyes and listened closely to the sound of her heart beat...she could hear more than one...What was going on? This all was so strange!

Suddenly, a blast of the now magnificent white light engulfed the two, and Sara let out a scream as she was thrown into another world...

---------------------------------

'_Where am I?_' Came the thoughts of Sara, '_Why is everything so dark?_' She moved her body around and tried to get rid of the overpowering darkness. Slowly it faded away and she could see the outline of objects, as her vision cleared she knew exactly where she was. She was back at home, in her room.

Sara walked over to her mirror and tried to go through it like before, only to be disappointed with the fact it was no loner a gate way into her once beloved labyrinth. With that out of the question for getting back to the labyrinth, she went with Plan B.

Sara walked out of her room and into Toby's. She picked up her little brother and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Sara waited with anticipation, she even put Toby back down and turned out the lights. Waiting outside the door, she looked in and saw that Toby was still there and nothing was happening. "No!" She cried out, tears getting ready to fall. "This can't be happening..." She walked over to Toby to see if it really was him and not a fake like last time and was sad to see it was the real thing.

With no other plan forming in her mind, Sara went back to her room and paced back and forth. "What can I do? What does this all mean?" She stopped and stared out her window, lost in thought. Was this the end? All that she had tried to do to make things right, they were all for what? Nothing? Sara had failed them all. She felt a deep emptiness engulf her as she looked out side her window. It was starting to rain and pour. A storm was rising outside. Sara's own body felt like a raging storm, as endless sorrow and misery began to break her hard shell down.

"I don't want to feel this pain anymore..." She said, a tear escaping as she opened her window to the pouring rain. Sara slowly took her body and skimmed out of her window and stood there on the small ledge, looking down at the soggy ground. her only friends had vanished, nothing could bring them back. And Jareth...Oh Jareth, how she ached at the memory of him. How he had been so nice to her, how he had wanted her company with him in the labyrinth forever.

Now all his dreams, and hers, would be lost to time. "I love you Jareth..." She whispered, tears freely falling as she took that final step off her ledge. She would end it here and now, why go on with no sign of happiness in view? Sara fell off, excepting her fate as she plummeted out her window and into the darkness...

----------------------------------------------

Where did Jareth go when he vanished from the labyrinth? Well, he went into another world he had visited often. Sara's world to be precise. He arrived in the park where he had first spotted Sara doing that play about the labyrinth. It was quiet and no one was around to see the Goblin King fumble around for his bearings.

What now? Where was he to go? What was he to do? His labyrinth was being destroyed and he was stuck in another world with out a way to get back to his domain. Damn that Hoggle for ruining everything. And what of Sara? He knew once he was unable to return to the labyrinth, shit was going to, as they say in this world, 'Hit the fan'. He could only guess as to what was going to happen in his labyrinth. He only hoped Sara would be left alone and that no evil would come to her.

Looking around he thought of something to do, he started for Sara's home. He got a lot of looks from people as he made his way through town and back streets to get there. Finally, he decided it was best he change his appearance just slightly before he could go into her home. He made it look like he was a mere teenager and made his clothes look more to up to date.

With brand new black Converse shoes, pegged pants, and florescent pink shirt, Jareth was really fitting in with the 80's crowd. Slightly hesitant, he knocked on the front door and waited. Her evil step-mother answered and looked at him with surprise, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jareth, Sara's boyfriend, she called and asked me to come over. May I come in?" He asked, putting on that cute smile that no one could resist. She smiled back at him, saying little things like, "About time she had a boyfriend" and all that, letting him in.

"She's upstairs in her room, first door to the right." She told him as Jareth quickly made his way to Sara's room.

It was as empty as he knew it would be, as he looked around it with interest. She certainly had a big collection of stuffed animals, Jareth noticed as he walked around and looked at the things on her dresser. A picture of a young woman was on her mirror…looking a lot life Sara, yet different. "Must be her mum." He said to himself, looked at other things such as her music box.

Taking another look at the mirror, he thought for a moment. Maybe he could get back to his world through this, he placed his hand against it to see if it would go through and was disappointed to see that it wouldn't. "Damn." He cursed, frustration building up with in him.

He would just have to wait for her to return. Jareth went to her soft pink bed and laid down, resting his eyes for a moment. After taking a three hour nap, he awoke and felt power charged. He looked around to see that no, Sara hadn't returned and headed out of the room. 'Maybe I'll go for a walk…' He thought to himself as he left her house and started down the street. He may have been pushed out of the labyrinth, but at least he still had his magic.

While walking around town, he bought an Ice Cream and was busy eating it when he began to feel an odd warmth with in him. 'What's this all about?' He thought, dropping his treat and feeling at his chest. It felt heavier than usual for some odd reason. He listened carefully and was surprised and weird to hear he had two heart beats. "This can mean only one thing…" He said to himself as he headed off for Sara's house again.

It began to rain as he was making his way there. For some odd reason he felt a deep pain with in his heart. Which was strange for he felt completely fine. 'It must be Sara, something's wrong…' He thought, face filling with worry. He picked up his pace and hurried his way along towards Sara's house. As he neared it, his eyes took in a shape at the window where Sara's bedroom was.

"She's back!" He said, happy to know that she was safe and sound in her own world. His happy feeling soon went to dread as he watched her open the window and step onto the ledge.

"Dear god no!" He cried, using his magic to make him faster. He rushed with all his might to the ground below Sara's window and was fearing he would be too late. With a jump and a leap, he reached for her rapidly falling form…

**VashandNaomiForever:** Whahahaha! I truely am Evil.:) You'll just have to wait and see what happens...R&R!


	9. Can I Fix It?

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the labyrinth movie rights and am not involved in anything legally binding that would cause me to be in trouble. Story I wrote about it is the only thing that I do own.J

_Can I Fix It?_

Limp as a rag doll, the body of the girl loved by the Goblin King had hit the ground with a loud smack as the muddy ground absorbed her in. Her face was planted into the earth, hair disarray and no signs of movement were noticeable. If one were to look closely, blood was beginning to drip in with the mud surrounding her face.

Jareth could only look in utter shock as he kneeled down to his lady. Mind reeling, thinking that this could not be happening, he gently flipped her body over so that her open eyes were staring up at him. What he thought was only rain falling down upon her face was actually tears from his fading lady. Her mouth tried to open to say something to him, but her head and neck would not allow it. The pain she felt was starting from her head and slinking it's way down her back.

'_What have I done..._' Sara thought as she helplessly stared up at Jareth. '_Jareth, forgive me...I guess we'll never see how life together could have been after all..._' More tears began to form in her eyes as she kept looking at her sorrowful King.

"Oh Sara...Don't do this to me, not when we're so close..." Trying his best to keep his emotions from flooding his entire soul, he watched as tears formed in his girl's eye. "Sara? You can still make it...don't give up, you've got to fight it. Don't leave me alone in this world...I love you Sara." He stammered the last part, true tears slipping from his own eyes as he placed his face against hers. "Please..." He said, shaking now from the sadness that was engulfing him.

-----------------------------------

Before the white light had engulfed Sara, Hoggle had been there watching her and the Drow trying to fix the mess he had made. When the light had come, he too had been dragged into Sara's world. Being the chicken that he was, he had hidden under her bed right away so that Sara could not see that he had followed her. He had listened and watched as she left and came back to the room. With unbelieving ears, he heard Sara whisper her last words as she jumped out of her window.

"Sara no!" He had yelled, but it was too late. He got out from under the bed and raced to the window. Looking down he saw Sara's unmoving body and Jareth leaning down beside her.

"This is all my fault. I have to fix this!" He stated, turning from the window and running down the stairs. Hoggle was the cause for everything, so it was only right that it be his job to do whatever it took to put things back the way they were...Even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

He exited the building, he knew was Sara's home, and rounded the corner of the house to see Jareth holding Sara's head in his lap. With as much courage he could muster, Hoggle stepped forward to the Goblin King and said in his boldest tones he had, "Take my life to save hers."

Jareth looked up at the little man with disgust and hatred, "I would if I could, ass hole, but you know I can't. Only those who reside in the Labyrinth can give their souls to save that of another. So leave me to my misery..." He turned his eyes away from the horrid creature who had caused all this to happen.

"I saw her carve into the tree. She's one of us now. So hurry up and do what you have to before she's completely lost to us!" Yelled the strained friend of Sara.

Jareth stopped his silent sobbing and again turned to Hoggle. "Do you speak the truth? Could she really have seen my mark...and finished hers?" The Goblin King was just so uncertain. Everything else in his life lately had not gone well, what was to say this was not to end up the same way?

"I swear it on the soul of Sara, do it now, _please hurry_!" He cried, hoping he wasn't too late already.

The Goblin King carefully placed Sara's head back onto the soggy ground, and stood up. Facing Hoggle, he looked deeply into the creatures soul, and asked him the question, "Why do you wish to save the life of this girl?"

Hoggle looked down at Sara's limp body and felt hot tears flood down his face as he placed his eyes back upon the Goblin King, "Because she is my friend, and I love her." He said, hands curling into little fists, body shaking with fear and sadness.

Jareth nodded his head, "Love is the only way to save the life of another, is this what you wish to do?" Watching as Hoggle nodded his head, Jareth reached out at Hoggle and tugged at nothing the human eye could see. What he was doing, was taking Hoggle's love for Sara, from his soul. With the invisible source in his hand, Jareth bent down to Sara and made the life force absorb into Sara's body.

"Forgive me, Sara..."

A thud was heard from behind Jareth as Hoggle's body fell to the ground. He had given up a piece of his soul that he could not live without, all for the hope of Sara's returning life. Jareth waited patiently as Sara's body seemed to have a new glow about it. "It's working..." He said to himself as he waited for Sara to come back to him.

Slowly, Sara could feel her body's aches and pains fading away. As the pain in her neck and mouth faded, she tried to speak. "Jar...Jareth?" She croaked slightly. Jareth looked down at her with relief as he watched her trying to get up in a sitting position. He helped her, feeling her body's warm glow of life return, her former clamminess soon to be forgotten.

"I...I want...to Stand." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get up by herself.

"Let me help you..." He said, lifting her up gently and feeling her own strength returning to her as she stood with him. They stared at each other for a long moment, both uncertain of what to say. Until finally Sara looked down to see the form of Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" She said, trying to get back down to see to him. Jareth stopped her and shook his head.

"He saved you, Sara. He gave you his life, in return for your forgiveness..." He said, watching as new tears rolled down her face. He held her close to him as she let out her sobs of sorrow for her friend who had given her a second chance at life.

"I forgive you Hoggle...My friend." She said, eyes looking down at him. Jareth let her cry for a while longer, before he could no longer hide his question.

"What of my Labyrinth?"

Sara shook her head, "It's disappearing. I couldn't stop it. I thought that when I carved into the tree that things would go back to normal. Then when I came back here, I couldn't get back into the labyrinth..."

"Sara...you know now, that since you carved into the tree...You're stuck with me." He said, feeling lame. He didn't mean for her to be rushed into this thing, but fate has a way with messing with people just so that it could have things the way it thought fit. Hence the Hoggle incident.

Sara looked at him with the most serious face she had ever had, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jareth was surprised at this. Was this the same Sara? Maybe with Hoggle's soul in her, her personality had changed a little. Yet that was highly doubtful, Sara had never been so serious with Jareth before. Maybe she too had finally felt the same way he had towards her.

"What do we do about our labyrinth? There has to be a way back there, _somehow_." Sara said.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way...I have an idea. It might be our only way back Sara. So I have to ask you one thing. Do you trust me?" He said, mischievous smile on his mug.

Sara felt a little uncertain with that grin of his, but she nodded her head in yes.

"Good, then lets go back home..." He said, moving his face closer to hers, taking his hand and holding her chin, he placed his lips against hers and kissed her. Typically, Sara would have never gone for this, but she had said she'd do anything to get back to the labyrinth. So, what else was she to do but kiss him back? That's when they both were covered in complete darkness...

----------------------------------------

"Sara, you can open your eyes now…" Came the laughing voice of the Goblin King. Sara did just that and took in the sight of the utopia like Hidden Garden.

"It's back to normal!" She said, happiness flooding all over her features as she hugged the nearest thing to her which happened to be Jareth. He gave a cheeky grin as he hugged her back, placing his hand on her bum.

"We're not that chummy!" Sara said, swatting at his hand, making him give her those puppy dog eyes.

"So what of you castle?" She asked, looking away from his eyes.

"I thought first we should come here and look at our handy work, just in case." He said, taking her hand and leading her towards the tree. Sara had to agree, that was most likely a good idea. As they reached the tree, they both let out a sigh of relief to see the tree was healthy as ever and had their initials upon it. Glowing brightly, Sara and Jareth both touched it in curiosity. They were surprised with a small shock, they both jumped back and looked at the tree with surprise.

"Guess it's taking more precautions now that it's almost met death straight in the face." Jareth deduced, taking his arm as casually as he could and wrapped it around her slender waist.

Sara rolled her eyes slightly at this as she looked at him, "You're not going to stop, are you?" She asked, giving a small laugh as he smiled cheekily at her.

"I've almost lost you twice, do you really think I'm going to let go of you so easily?" He said, pecking her on the cheek.

Sara laughed lightly at this, "I suppose…" She said, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Know what I really want you to do for me…?" She whispered in his ear. Jareth shook his head and waited for her to tell him.

"Take me to the labyrinth!" She yelled into his ear, making him let go of her waist and grab his throbbing head.

"Damn, make a man go deaf why don't you?" He said, feeling pissy at being slightly mislead. "Alright…" He agreed, walking over towards the end of the Garden, "Lets go see what mess I have to clean up for you…" He said in a playful way.

Sara walked beside him, hoping that when they entered the labyrinth, she would find her friends returned to the place she had learned to love.


	10. Start Of A New Adventure

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the labyrinth movie rights and am not involved in anything legally binding that would cause me to be in trouble. Story I wrote about it is the only thing that I do own.

_Start Of A New Adventure_

"Sara...What have you done?" Asked the shocked Goblin King.

Sara gazed out at the darkened abyss that was suppose to be their labyrinth. She really had made a mess of things! What now?

"I guess it's up to me to save the day." Jareth smirked, creating a crystal and then throwing it into the darkness. The sparkling orb burst into millions of pieces as suddenly light began to engulf the two and when it was over, Sara was now looking at a new and improved Labyrinth.

They were now in the Goblin City surrounded by goblins and her friends Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"They're back?" Questioned Sara to Jareth about his goblins.

"Yes well, what is a Goblin King with out his goblins?" Smirked Jareth as he was surrounded by excited goblins.

"Sir, is she to go through our labyrinth again? Where's that baby?" Questioned one of his goblins.

"No, no, she's one of us now." He told them, grabbing Sara by the waist and hugging her to him. The goblins looked surprised at first, until Sara gave a puckering up Jareth a smack in the nose.

"Yep, they're together as only _they_ can be!" Chimed in one of the goblins, making the whole group laugh at their momentarily hurt king.

"Silence!" He demanded, holding his sore nose. The goblins quieted and flinched, getting ready for his onslaught of insults.

"You be nice to your goblins!" Scolded Sara, hands on her hips and glaring up at the bemused king.

"And if I don't?" He sneered.

"Then I guess I'll see you around..." She began to walk away, to only be drug back by the wrist.

"Alright, alright. If you _insist_." He told her, rolling his eyes at how he was giving in to this mortal.

"Good. Now how about a party?" Sara asked the goblins and her other friends, Sir Didymus and Ludo. A roar of excitement was heard as her answer as she told them to go into the castle and Jareth would provide the party items.

Jareth rolled his eyes at hearing this. Why was he listening to this girl in the first place?...Oh yeah, they were kind of bound together forever...Maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all. His mind was changed into a positive outlook when Sara kissed him lightly on the lips and sent him off to give his minions the party they deserved.

While Jareth went with his Goblins, Sara stayed behind with her friends to tell them about Hoggle.

"I know that the last time you saw Hoggle, you weren't exactly proud to call him your friend. Yet in the end, he was my hero. He gave his life to save mine. So please, forgive him for his rough behavior in the past. He really was a good friend in the end." Ludo and Sir Didymus were in tears at the end of Sara's speech. Sara held back her own tears as she hugged both her sorry friends.

"Come now, lets go celebrate. Hoggle wouldn't have wanted us to mourn his death, but to celebrate the life he lived..." Which, in all reality, wasn't very noble at all, but that wasn't the point. So the three friends walked up to the castle and was surprised to see how well Jareth had supplied the party.

There were balloons, food, cake, beverages, and a karaoke machine...Typical of Jareth. He was even the first one on the machine, batting away the goblins who wanted a go at it and standing tall and proud as he began to sing his little song and dance his little dance. Sara laughed as she watched his expressions while he sang, he really was quite a character. He kept smiling a secretive smile through out the whole party, and Sara had no idea what he had up his sleeve, and hoped it didn't have anything to deal with her putting on a puffy dress and dancing in a crystal ball. She _refused_ to do that again!

When the party was over, and Sara had said farewell to her friend, the castle was quiet as a mouse. She looked everywhere, but could not find Jareth. '_I swear, if he jumps out and scares me..._' She thought, knowing that his type of humor was cruel most the time. She looked in his bedroom, and no sign of him there, then went upstairs and checked the other rooms. Still no sign of Jareth, with one door left to look in, Sara slowly opened the door and peered inside...

"Sara..." Jareth whispered behind her as he slammed the door shut. Sara jumped as he laughed and took her about the waist. "You always have brought a smile to my face." He whispered in her ear as she shivered slightly in his all too close embrace.

He stroked her hair with one hand still holding her slim waist, "Sara, now that we're alone, I thought we deserved a private party of our own." He told her, now stroking her soft cheek with his fingers.

"You need lotion." She told him, making him feel like the romantic mood was ruined, "Your hands are rough."

"Damn Sara, will I ever be good enough to please your impossible needs?" He said, becoming pissy as he let go of her and walked over to the glowing spring. He sat down on the edge and let his bare feet dangle in the warm water.

Sara cocked her head to one side as she looked at her pouting king. Why couldn't he have a sense of humor like hers? Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Sara slipped her shoes off, rolled up her pant legs and sat next to the annoyed man. Placing her feet in the warm water, her mood began to be less protective towards the king and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You are." She said to him, daintily taking his hand and holding it, rubbing her thumb over his. Maybe she could cheer him up with a little affection...just a little though, she was still bound and determined to stay a virgin until she turned 18, and that was final!

Jareth gave in and rested his head lightly against hers, rubbing her thumb with his own, "Good, cause lord knows no one else would have you."

Sara stood up straight, let go of his hand, turned to him and was about to let him have it when he kissed her. Silencing her, Jareth wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. At first Sara had been angry at him for kissing her and was bound and determined to end it, then, he had wrapped himself around her and deepened the kiss...Damn hormones!

So after sitting there for a while, the two couple letting each other explore the other's mouth, Jareth stopped kissing her and pushed her into the pool.

Sara surface, face red and angry, and noticed Jareth was no longer on the edge of the pool. Sara let out a squeal as unknown hands grabbed her by the love handles.

"Damn it Jareth!" She cursed, laughing as he tickled her sides, "You're such an ass!" She said, smiling now, not as mad. Jareth surfaced and smiled down at her.

"Your clothes are wet." He stated, making her look down at her attire and frown.

"I suppose, so what?" She asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"Take them off, they'll only weight you down." He told her, already taking off her vest and throwing it over to the dry area. Sara sighed as she pushed him away from her, telling him to look the other way while she got them off. Jareth meandered off some where, while Sara was surprised to see she had a bikini underneath all her clothing. She was about to ask when she got her answer, "Magic!" Jareth called from far away. So Sara was now down to her sparkly blue bikini, and Jareth was no where to be found.

"Where are you?" She asked, looking all around.

"Oh, just getting something ready." He said, obviously out of the pool, doing something with his bottles of sea salt or worse...Massage oils!

When he came back, soft music was placing in the background and the pool began to have a light, lavender smell about it.

"Please don't tell me you brought your silly massage oils." She said, watching as he came nearer to her.

"No, I know how prude you are..." He said, making her glare at him and turn her back to him, which wasn't a smart idea. Jareth grabbed her from behind and held tight as she thrashed about, wanting him to let go, but she knew it was useless to try and beat his strength. With her settling down, Jareth pulled her with him to the deeper area of the pool and had her float with him. He bent his head down towards her ear and nuzzled it with his nose, then kissed it lightly, making his way down her neck. Sara couldn't help but arch into him as his hands traveled her around her body.

'_Damn him_' She thought as he proceeded to leave hickey marks on her slender neck...

Once the two had gone to Jareth's room, and were tucked in the warm, fuzzy, covers, Sara turned to him and asked, "Can you bring back the dead?"

Jareth stared at her, emotionless, then quietly got up, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Some things, can't be undone..." He told her, a voice full of seriousness Sara had never heard from him before.

"Why not? Aren't you powerful enough?" Sara asked, which Jareth cringed at.

"Sara, death is a whole other dimension...not even I am powerful enough to take back a life from the Keeper of Death..."

"Who's that?" She asked him, sitting up in bed and watching him curiously.

"She guards lost souls of the labyrinth and makes sure they can never venture back. Her powers make mine look like a cheap card trick. She someone _I_ wouldn't piss off." He said, shaking his head, "Yes, Sara, I can go into the dimension of the dead, but I have never dared to take back a soul. She is _evil_ Sara. Crueler than I was towards you, the first time you came to the labyrinth. She first comes off as a sweet, innocent girl. Right when you get comfortable around her, she shows her true nature. I know, because she wanted _me_ as her beau." He looked over his shoulder at Sara and smiled, "I told her I was in love with someone else. She got really angry at me, and told me that if I ever came back to her domain...Let's just say we wouldn't be having a nice cup of tea."

Sara shook her head at this, "But you're magic, shouldn't it be strong enough to overpower her?" She asked him, not understanding how powerful this Keeper of Death really was. Jareth turned and took Sara's hands as he spoke in tired vocals, "I would go, if it brought you happiness, Sara."

Sara pondered this, then nodded her head, "I will go with you, and together, we'll bring back Hoggle." Jareth bowed his head at this. _'Why?'_ Jareth thought to himself as he silently agreed to Sara's decision.

"Tomorrow then, I take you and we'll go find your friend. But Sara, promise me one thing. If I say to go with out me, you have to do it. Don't turn back, just keep going forward." Jareth told her, eyes deep with concern.

"Alright, I promise." She said, smiling at him. He looked so silly, trying to put on a serious face. "What's this Keeper's name, anyway?" She asked him.

"Rasa..."

"So, my plan is gonig smoothly." The drow said to herself, walking among the moaning voices of the dead. "Soon, I will met with Jareth and that girl in my _own_ world, and then...I'll take her soul and place it with mine! Then Jareth will be mine, forever!" A wicked laugh was emitted as the drow continued to walk along the dead. A voice was heard, cursing her name, so the drow walked over to the ghostly apparition, who was once called Hoggle.

"I thought death was suppose to be _peaceful._" He said, looking around at the other lost souls of the dead.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hogwart." The drow said.

"Hoggle!" The little man corrected.

"Did I _ask_ you to correct me?" She spat, grabbing the soul and squeezing the white orb inside his core, making him give out a cry of pain.

"Why do I feel pain here?" He asked, wincing as the drow dug in deeper with her nail, scarring his soul.

"Because, as long as I rule this world, things will be done _my_ way." She laughed as she watched him tear up at her harsh treatment to his soul. With one last scrape, she let go and walked on to another soul, needing a thing or two taught to it. Rasa loved keeping the dead awake enough to feel pain. It gave her so much pleasure, almost the same pleasure she got that time she had kissed the drunken Jareth oh so long ago...

Hoggle followed the drow, watchful that she didn't notice his presence as she spoke to herself. "Soon, Sara, we _will_ be one...Then, Jareth will be mine to control!" She gave another wicked laugh as she walked onto another soul and squeezed it's white orb. This time, she did it too hard and it broke into slimy goo and dissolved.

"Well, _he's_ not going to rest after all." She laughed as she went on to another, mindless soul. Lucky for Hoggle, he still had his wits about him. He knew that this creature had something afaul planned for his friend. Even though he was dead, he still had to help Sara, that's what friends were for.

"I'll stop you..." Whispered the determined Hoggle, who got a big surprise by the drow turning and looking slyly at him.

"I think...not." She smiled as she moved closer and closer to the frightened soul of Hoggle. "Perhaps...Sara would like to see you one last time...before I burn you into obliteration." She smirked as she grabbed him by this soul and lifted him up. Walking with him, she placed him in a black, flaming cage and locked it. Then, taking her place on her black, stone thrown, she waited for the coming of _her_ Goblin King and her recipient soul, Sara...


	11. Anger Clouded Judgement

**Labyrinth II**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the labyrinth movie rights and am not involved in anything legally binding that would cause me to be in trouble. Story I wrote about it is the only thing that I do own.

_Anger Clouded Judgement_

Sara awoke to the sweet scent of flowers. She turned on her side and looked upon a vase full of fresh, red roses.

"Jareth..." She smiled as she sat up and sniffed her roses. There was a note next to them, telling her to meet him down stairs and to also look in the closet for any clothes she might need. So Sara got out of bed, and checked out what Jareth could possibly have for her in his wardrobe.

She found dozens of sparkly dresses, all too classy for the trip they would have today, so she picked up her, now dry, pants and shirt and dressed comfortably. Now fully clothed, Sara went downstairs and found her Goblin King cooking breakfast for them.

"Good morning, princess." Jareth smiled as he watched her approach. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Maybe just a little." She told him, watching as he dished out some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "Have any fruit?" She asked him. Jareth turned to the cupboard and magically brought out a fruit basket; filled with apples, bananas, oranges, strawberries, and grapes. Placing the basket in the middle of the table, Jareth watched as Sara hungrily ate at the assorted fruit and didn't even bother with the eggs or bacon.

"After you're done, I have a little present for you." Jareth told her, as he too sat down and ate an apple.

Sara looked up from her fruit and searched Jareth's eyes; wondering what he had in store for her. She ate quickly, and when they were both finished, he led her out of the castle and into a new building Sara had never seen before.

It was almost like a barn, but fancier. The stalls with in the structure were all empty, and Sara began to think that maybe he was just joking about the whole present business, until they reached the last stall.

"What..._Is_ it?" She asked him, her eyes as big as dinner plates. She had never seen an animal like this before. Standing before them was a horse like creature, but with black tiger stripes up it's legs and over it's withers. It had cloven hooves, a lions tail, and cat eyes. It also seemed to have wings, but not the beautiful, white Pegasus like ones you'd expect. But scaly, dragon wings that, if extended all the way, measured 15 feet across. The body was a dappled color, sort of pretty, if you didn't take in the 'Jeepers Creepers' like wings. While Sara was taking in all this, Jareth was walking around the animal, talking to it and petting it here and there, just like it were a cute little puppy.

"He's one of a kind, and he's all yours. You get to name him, Sara." Jareth told her, coming around the creature, back to her side. "What do you think of him?"

Sara stood there and tried looking at the positive side of the animal, and with a lot of 'looking beyond what you see' she threw out how frightening the animal could be and accepted the fact that he had not harmed anyone yet. So that was good, right? She stepped forward and reached out her hand to stroke his muzzle, the creature met her half way and before she knew it, Sara had a new friend.

"I think I'll call him, Gremlin." She said, looking back at Jareth, "What do you think?"

"Perfect." He answered, "Now how bout a ride?" He asked, already opening the stall door and lifting her onto the animal. Quickly jumping on behind her, the creature now know as 'Gremlin' raced out of the and expanded his wings. Running at incredible speed, he jumped into the air, before Sara knew it, she was flying.

Soaring over the vast labyrinth, Sara felt herself become slightly sick when she looked down. Jareth would hold on tighter to her waist and make her feel more secure, leaving her feeling of dread to float away with the wind. While flying, Sara yelled over she shoulder and asked Jareth when they were to venture to the Keeper of Death's domain. He answered her by bringing up another subject, making her feel ticked off. Why was he stalling? Sara wondered as they continued their ride upon Gremlin.

When their ride was over, it was getting late, and Jareth was trying to lead her off to some other place when she put her foot down.

"Why can't we just go now?" She asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"I...Suppose we could go, now." He told her, sounding uneasy. "You can only travel to this other world when our world is covered in darkness."

Sara trusted him, so she let him lead her back to the castle where she got a big surprise...

"I won't open it." Sara told Jareth, as she looked at the small, black box sitting on the table.

"Why not?" Asked the annoyed king.

"Because, I know what's in it and I don't want anything to do with that." She said, crossing her arms and glaring into his eyes.

"Damn your stubbornness!" Yelled Jareth as he picked up the box and opened it himself.

"It's not a ring?" She said, sounding amazed.

"No! At least, not yet." He smirked as he slipped out the silver chain and showed her the delicate, black stone attached to the necklace. "It's something I've been waiting to give you for some time..." He smiled as he placed it around her slender neck.

"It's pretty." She told him, looking down at the secretive looking stone. '_Wonder what hidden powers this has..._' She thought as she played with the stone in her hands.

"Any how, are you ready for our journey?" He asked.

Sara looked back up at her goblin king and nodded her head, "Been ready." She told him.

Jareth stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Sara, and before she knew it, they were engulfed in complete darkness.

They were still in a fog of darkness when they arrived to their destination. "It's just how this place is." Jareth told her. As he led her by the hand, seeming to know where he was going, it began to rain.

"Lovely." Grumbled Sara as they dredged onward, "How are we going to find him?" She asked.

"We have to go to the Keeper and find out where she has placed his soul." Jareth replied.

As they walked along, Sara noticed white, floating round things. She didn't need to ask what they were, she already knew they were souls. As she continued onward, with Jareth still firmly holding her hand, she began to feel smothered.

"I can walk with out you holding my hand." She told him, trying to let go.

"You can't even see in this darkness, besides, there are not _just_ souls in this place. Some things that are out here even _you_ wouldn't want to tango with." Jareth told her.

"Like what?" Sara persisted, trying to get her hand free from his grasp.

Jareth stopped abruptly, and let go of her hand. "Go find out for yourself." He told her, annoyed out of his mind with her constant bickering with him. If she really thought she was able to go on her own, he'd let her have a go at it. Then maybe she'd realize how dangerous this world really was.

So, with her hand free, Sara walked by her self onward. It only took her about five steps before she realized she didn't have a clue where to go, it was still overpoweringly dark. "Jareth?" She called, hoping he was still near by. When she didn't get an answer back, she got a determined look upon her face and trudged onward. Ten steps later, she fell into a hole. A very deep one at that. It took her quite a while to crawl out of it, in the mud and filth. When she made it out, and was up and walking around again, she ran into something furry.

"Hello?" He called, and was answered with a pair of orange eyes and sharp teeth looking hungrily at her. Sara then began to run away from the creature like a chicken with its head cut off. She could feel the monsters breath against the back of her neck, as she let out a cry of fright. She heard a loud thump, and noticed that the monster was no longer chasing her. Stopping, she turned back to see where it had gone and noticed it had fallen into the same hole she had been stuck in.

"Serves you right!" She called to it as it jumped up and down, trying to escape the hole, making her flinch. With that monster taken care of, Sara went along her way again when she bumped into something more frightful than the first creature.

This one had long fangs, black holes in its head where eyes should have been, and razor sharp claws. It grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her off the ground, and was about to sink it's teeth into her neck when a loud crack was heard and the monster thus let go of her and fell to the ground. Sara also landed in the mud as she looked up to a shadowy figure looking down on her.

"A little girl like you should stay with her boyfriend." The thing told her.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" She yelled as the thing pulled her up by the hair and made her stand.

"Funny, that's not what all the rumors are saying." The shadowed creature told her as he grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her off.

"Where are you taking me?" Sara demanded, thrashing and growling the whole way.

"You _are_ a pain in the ass." The shadow stated as he watched her throw herself to the ground. He just grabbed a clump of her hair and started dragging her that way towards his destination.

Sara began to cry out in pain as she yelled at him again, with more gusto than before, "_Where are you taking me?!_"

The creature looked down at the girl and gave a toothy grin, "To the Keeper of Death, isn't that what you're here for?"

Sara frowned at this and felt hot tears hit her face as he continued to drag her harshly through the muck and mud by her hair. '_Why did he let me leave his side?_' Sara thought sadly as the strange monster continued his way towards the Keeper's castle.

"She'll come crawling back any minute now." Smirked the oh-so-confident Goblin King. So he stood there, in the rain, waiting. And waiting some more. After thirty minutes of this waiting business, he was really getting pissed. "What if she's already made it to the castle with out me? Wouldn't she just be so damn pleased with herself!" Jareth said to himself, picturing Sara and the keeper having a nice cup of tea, waiting for Jareth's arrival. "Well that's it!" Jareth stated, having enough. "I'm going to find that girl and give her a piece of my mind!" With that said, he walked on, careful not to fall in the huge hole, with the pissed off monster in it. Wait!...Jareth back pedaled and looked closely at the hole and the monster down below.

"Is the castle left or right?" He called down at the angry creature, "Oh! Never mind! I remember!" He stated as he continued his way, never noticing Sara's footprints. He made his way along the path for quite some time, until he noticed a dismembered monster right in front of his way. "Wonder what happened to him." Said the Goblin King as he walked around it and continued his way towards the castle.

Like Sara before him, had been lost in the labyrinth, Jareth now found himself lost in the world of the dead. "Not a nice predicament." He sighed as he turned around and headed in a new direction. "Castle has to be somewhere around here..." He mused, going along his merry way. He hit another dead end when he turned around to see a cloaked figure.

"Lost your way?" It laughed at the king.

Jareth smirked at the thing, "Course not, I'm Jareth the flipping Goblin King, I don't _get_ lost." He stated, though the word 'flipping' was not exactly what he said.

The cloaked figure laughed openly at the king as it said in deep tones, "Just as stubborn as that girl."

Jareth was now in 'Mamma Bear' mode when he heard this thing talk of his Sara, "Where is she?" He demanded, taking out a crystal ball.

"What are you going to do? Give me a black eye or a bloody nose with that silly thing?" The shadow laughed as Jareth grew quite red in the face. He _hated_ being laughed at. That was usually _his_ job, to laugh at people.

"How about something a little more, dangerous?" The shadow grinned as it pulled out a black orb, "A little, black magic." Then, both threw their orbs at one another. Jareth's was full of white lightening (A big upgrade from sparkly confetti), and struck the creature on the side of the face. While the black orb emptied out black flames, catching the fashionably dresses goblin king's jacket on fire. Quickly ripping it off him, Jareth watched with sadness as his jacket burned to a crisp.

"What, was my _favorite_ jacket." He seethed as he pointed at the taken aback creature, "You're mine now!" Jareth spoke, getting an evil expression upon his face. "Try this little slice!" He roared as he threw a 'special' crystal ball at the shadow, who had been too busy laughing at Jareth to realize what had just happened to him. The creature was now trapped inside the crystal.

"Tell me where you sent her?!" Jareth demanded, shaking the crystal like a snow globe, making the shadow figure float around like mad.

"Castle! Rasa's castle! Last time I saw her, Rasa had her all to herself!" Came the squeaky little voice of the shadow.

"Tell me where the castle is!" Jareth yelled, shaking the crystal again.

"To the left! There's a trap door! Go through it and it will lead you to the castle!" Squeaked the now sick to his stomach shadow.

Jareth pocketed the crystal, and headed for the trap door. Rasa may have been stronger than him before, but this stealing of his girl meant war! Jareth just hoped he'd reach Sara in time, before something even _he_ couldn't fix happened...

**VashandNaomiForever:** Thanks for reviewing! It's been a while since I have been really active with this story, so here I am again! Hope this chapter works for you all, more on its way, wonder what's going to happen?...Please keep reviewing! I love to hear what you think of it! Thanks again! You guys are the best! **V.N.F.**


End file.
